


Stormy Weather

by DownTheRiverStyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Masturbation, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Grooming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubious consent due to Derek's age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheRiverStyx/pseuds/DownTheRiverStyx
Summary: Talia had always loved rainstorms.  What better way was there to spend it than with her boys?Derek wakes in the middle of the night because of the raging storm, and his loving parents find a way to calm him down so that he can fall asleep.(First fic, terrible at summaries.  Sorry.)





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for entertainment purposes. This is a work of fiction, and the author **does not** condone sexual activity between adults and children or sexual activity between parents and their children. 
> 
> Take a good, hard look at the tags, folks. If this isn't your thing, then you should kindly see your way out of this fic. 
> 
> Trigger warnings describing Dub-Con and Grooming in the end notes.
> 
> You've been warned.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was just after one in the morning when Talia Hale woke up, seemingly without cause. 

A small storm had blown into Beacon Hills earlier in the evening, the mild rain providing a subtle, sensual ambiance in the dark bedroom. Occasional flashes of lightening and rolling thunder could be heard in the distance, and before climbing into bed, Ronan had opted to leave the windows open, filling the room with the sweet scent of rain. 

Talia lied still, training her senses to listen for any sounds of a threat, but the house remained silent. In the background, she was able to hear the various heart beats of her children in their respective bedrooms. Finding nothing that required her attention, she rolled back over in bed. 

Just as she was closing her eyes to return to sleep, she heard the soft footfalls of one of the kids in the hallway walking toward the bedroom. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened and Derek cautiously peeked his head inside. 

“Mama?” he asked tentatively, the words muffled against the thumb in his mouth.

Derek’s hair was a sight to be seem, completely flat on one side from where his head must have been on the pillow, while the rest of it was sticking up all over the place. One of his pajama pant legs was rucked up to his shin and his shirt was twisted and wrinkled. 

He stood rigidly in the doorway, his posture apprehensive and unsure. He sucked on his thumb, expression slightly anxious. Talia opened her mouth to ask if everything was alright, when a loud crack of thunder rippled through the sky, and Derek’s eyes widened worriedly, and he hurried toward the bed. 

Talia sat up in bed, resting on one elbow, “Is the storm keeping you up?”

Derek nodded wordlessly, climbing clumsily up onto the bed. 

“It’s loud,” he said as he climbed onto the bed, nestling himself in between Talia and a sleeping Ronan, resting his head on a pillow with his mother. Talia lied back on the bed, pulling the covers back and shuffling to the side to make room. 

Talia pulled Derek’s little body against her, threading her fingers through his inky black hair. Derek burrowed into Talia’s body, snuggling as close to her as he could, burying his face into the space beneath her chin, inhaling the warm, familiar scent of his mother. 

“The booms were keeping me up.”

“The thunder?” Talia asked. Derek nodded his head in confirmation, “The thunder was keeping you awake?” Derek nodded from where he was pressed against her. 

“Yeah,” he breathed against his mother’s neck, nuzzling his face into her skin. 

As if on cue, another crack of thunder rang out, and Derek tensed, his body shuddering. 

“Lia?” Ronan’s voice was thick with sleep as he woke, his eyes falling on Derek’s tiny form in their bed. “Everything alright?”

“The storm is upsetting Derek,” she said, looking down at him. 

“You’ve got school in the morning, kiddo,” Ronan yawned, reaching out to rub a broad hand against Derek’s back in a soothing motion. 

“I know,” Derek grumbled, his voice muffled against Talia’s skin.

Talia undid the top of her nightgown, pulling the soft cotton down and exposing her bare breasts and pushing them outward toward her son. 

Derek didn’t need coaxing, and guided himself down to latch onto his mother’s breast, taking comfort in the soft scent of her skin and the feeling of being safe in his Alpha’s arms. He rubbed his hips against her, subtly stimulating himself while the tension oozed out of his muscles. Ronan watched lovingly for a few moments, before drifting back to sleep himself. 

While Derek nursed, Talia brushed her hands through his hair enjoying the silence of the night and dozing intermittently. Several minutes had passed, and Talia smiled to herself when she felt Derek’s little erection poking her side as he absentmindedly rutted against her. 

“Is that making you feel good, baby?”

Derek nodded, smiling up at his mother around her nipple. 

Talia reached down between her own legs, allowing her fingers to softly play with her clit while she concentrated on the sensation of Derek’s mouth on her breast. The two locked eyes, gazing at each other while they found comfort and security in each other’s bodies. 

Derek whimpered as he ground his hips into Talia more firmly this time, and she knew he was going to work himself up into a frenzy and never be able to fall back to sleep. 

“C’mere sweetie, this will make you feel better.” She rolled onto her back, arranging Derek so that he was laying on top of her, his hips cradled in between her spread legs. 

Talia rucked up the bottom of her nightgown and pulled down the front of Derek’s pj pants, pulling them down just enough to get out his boyish little cock, flushed and hard with his arousal. 

She guided him inside carefully, and he began rutting in between her legs, rabbit fucking into her, finding his own release. 

The jerky motions caused Ronan to stir, his eyes opening again. He rubbed his eyes lazily, reaching down to give his own cock a few strokes, before sliding off his boxers and lying on his side to watch the two of them going at it. Ronan swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, leaning forward to kiss Talia softly on the cheek. He shuffled up next to her, resting his body against her. 

“Looks like the storm got him worked up in more ways than one,” Ronan chuckled fondly, watching his son’s unpracticed movements. 

“Yeah, I figured this should tucker him out,” Talia smiled, running a hand through Derek’s hair, kissing the top of Derek’s head. 

Ronan gathered some of his precome onto the tip of his finger, before reaching down toward Derek’s perky little ass. He used the moisture of his precome to finger softly at Derek’s little asshole, not breaching him, but just petting at it softly. 

Derek’s body was tense, jerky and unpracticed as he fucked his hard little cock into his mama. He whimpered helplessly, the pleasure too much for him, and let go of his Talia’s tit so he could nuzzle into her skin, his eyes scrunched up as he tried his best to chase orgasm. 

“Let go, honey. Let go for mama,” Talia cooed him softly, encouraging him to focus on his own pleasure, and not worry about her for now. 

Talia knew that this was all still too new for little Derek’s body, and it would take several years of practice before he got the hang of how to please a partner. She knew he was trying his hardest to be good for her, to get her off so perfectly the way his father and his older siblings did, but he was still too young and inexperienced. 

“Take what you need, sweetheart. Don’t worry about me,” she grinned down at him. “Daddy can finish where you leave off.”

Ronan chuckled softly, reaching down to jack his cock again, teasing himself. He leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, and brought his hand down to rub against Talia’s slit, his thumb gently circling her clit, trying to coax an orgasm to the surface. 

The combination of seeing his parents locked in a kiss and feeling his father’s fingers accidentally brush against his penis as he rutted between his mother’s legs was too much for him to take, and sent him over the edge. 

Derek’s body stilled, breaking his latch from Talia’s breast as he came dry, humping into her sloppily as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His body drooped, completely lax and exhausted from his orgasm. 

Ronan broke the kiss with Talia, and sat up to grab Derek by the hips. His erection dragged against Derek’s backside as he shuffled the little boy out from between Talia’s legs, and deposited him to lie on the mattress beside her. 

Talia cupped her breast, brushing her nipple against Derek’s mouth, and he latched on immediately, sucking lazily as he recovered his strength. His pajamas were still tucked down beneath his bottom, his tiny penis hanging out, still slimy with his mother’s wetness. 

Ronan settled between his wife’s legs, grinning lasciviously. “Now that the pup got mommy all warmed up, let’s make sure she gets what she needs.” Talia spread her legs wider, quirking an eyebrow and biting her lip seductively. 

“One day the pup will be big enough to return the favor,” Ronan ran his fingers along Talia’s pussy lips, the tips of his fingers dipping faintly inside. “But until then, daddy’s here to finish the job.” With his other hand, Ronan guided the head of his erection to Talia’s opening, brushing his head up and down her slit, covering the tip in her wetness.. 

“He’s still young,” Talia chuckled fondly. She reached down between their bodies, guiding Ronan’s cock inside of her. “He’ll learn.” 

Her head dropped back and she hissed loudly as Ronan’s cock filled her up nice and tight, just the way she liked it. 

“Yes,” she panted to herself, flopping back down on the bed. 

Talia settled back down in the bed, pressing Derek’s head down more firmly onto her breast. Derek suckled harder, reaching up with his other hand to fondle her other breast. He shuffled his posture so he could see between his mama’s legs, his eyes hooded and fighting sleep as he watching as Ronan slid in and out of her pussy. 

Ronan looked over to Derek, quirking his lips when he noticed that he was still fighting sleep. 

“You still awake?”

Derek nodded shyly, smiling around the nipple in his mouth. 

Talia slid a hand down her chest, working her fingers between her breast and Derek’s mouth. 

“Let me up, sweetie.” Derek pulled back, watching with wide eyes as Talia sat up. She pushed against Ronan’s chest, urging him to pull out. 

“I want to ride you,” she purred. 

Ronan grinned filthily, “As you wish.”

The two switched positions, Ronan lying on the mattress, watching as his wife lowered herself onto his engorged cock. She sunk down in one long, slow motion until she was flush with Ronan’s pelvis. 

She reached up to pull her nightgown off, exposing her beautiful body as she sat gloriously nude impaled on her husband’s cock, rolling her hips and starting up a sensuous rhythm. Talia braced herself on Ronan’s chest as she rode, grinding her clit against his pubic bone with every down stroke of her body. Derek sat on his knees, watching Talia with wonder, his little cock having perked up again causing his little erection to jut outward. 

Talia chuckled fondly, looking at her precious baby boy. She reached out and took Derek’s small erection between her thumb and forefinger, stroking steadily and smiling as his eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation. 

“C’mere, baby,” Talia purred. Derek’s eyes fluttered back open, and he knee-walked toward his parent’s bodies, his eyes glued to where they were joined together. 

“Wanna help make Alpha feel good too, son?” Ronan asked, his eyes glimmering with mischief, a sultry smirk on his face. 

Derek nodded, and Ronan reached out to take one of Derek’s small wrists, guiding his little hand down to Talia’s slit. Talia paused her movements on Ronan’s cock, reaching down with one hand to spread her labia and expose her engorged clit. 

“Rub it like this, slow circles,” Ronan placed two of Derek’s fingers on the bundle of nerves. He guided Derek’s hand in the rhythm that he knew Talia preferred, before pulling his hand away and letting Derek continue on his own. 

“Very good, Derek,” Talia gasped, trying her best to slow her rhythm on her husband. She rides slow and steady, angling herself so Ronan is brushing up against the sensitive ridges of her G-spot, and pressing herself subtly further into Derek’s hand. 

“More,” she gasped out. 

“More from me or more from Derek?” Ronan teased, loving the way his wife was delirious with pleasure. 

“Both!” she moaned, biting down on her lip hard in effort to keep her voice down so as not to wake the others. Ronan brought his hands to Talia’s hips, holding her up slightly and fucking up into her. 

Like the good boy that he was, Derek kept up the rhythm on his mama’s clit, watching as Ronan pumped in and out of her with efficiency. 

Derek’s little cock was hard and aching, and he adjusted himself so he could rut against his father’s hip, humping gently to stimulate his tiny erection. 

The three rutted together, giving pleasure to one another, while chasing their own individual orgasms. Derek was the first to fall over the edge, his hand slipping away from his mama, as he clutched his father, his claws beginning to pop and dig into Ronan’s skin as he humped his little baby dick into his daddy’s body. 

Ronan’s hips stuttered as he brought one hand down to pick up where Derek left off, his fingers rubbing Talia’s clit at a punishing speed, working to push her over the edge. 

Talia cried out as her orgasm rolled through her, taking as much effort as she could to keep riding Ronan’s cock through the waves of pleasure. Her inner muscles clenching around his hard shaft. Ronan swore under his breath as he tensed, spilling his seed into his wife, pumping spurt after spurt of come into her warm, wet body. 

It took a few moments for the three of them to calm their breathing, and get themselves together enough to untangle from one another and lay down on the mattress.

Talia lay on her back with her legs spread wide, Ronan’s seed dripping out of her swollen pussy. Eyeing the mess, Derek reached out, attempting to run his fingers through the sticky come.

“No, son, leave it there.” Ronan ruffled Derek’s hair, then guided his small hand away from Talia’s pussy. “Leave it in there.” Derek huffed indignantly, but pulled his hand away nonetheless. 

Ronan stood up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, his half hard cock bouncing obscenely as he walked to the bathroom, Derek eyeing his father’s genitals as he moved. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes, baby?” Talia looked over toward her sweet, sweet little boy, smiling softly at him. 

“Will my thingy be as big as daddy’s one day?”

“Of course it will.” 

Derek looked down at his own penis, wrapping a hand around himself like he had seen Ronan do dozens of times, starting to jack himself. 

Talia chuckled warmly, “No, no, sweetie. You’ve had enough tonight.” She batted his hand away from himself, and adjusted him so he was lying down on the mattress. “You’ve got to go to bed, honey bunny. You’ve got school in the morning.” 

The storm was dying down, occasional flashes and low rumbles in the distance, but Talia knew it had largely passed over Beacon Hills. When Ronan came back from the bathroom, he leaned down to press a kiss to Talia’s lips before leaning in to do the same to Derek, and climbing in bed behind his wife. 

Talia adjusted Derek’s body so that he was pressed up against her own naked form. 

“Feeling better sweetie?” She left her breasts bared in case Derek woke up later in the night. She leaned down, using one hand to strip off Derek’s pajamas leaving him completely bare below the waist. 

Derek nodded, yawning softly. “Yeah,” he whispered. Derek nuzzled his face between her generous tits, mouthing at the skin, but not latching on to her nipple. 

“You’ve got to go to sleep, little guy.” Ronan said behind Derek, kissing his cheek and patting his bare bottom. “You’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

Talia closed her eyes, but didn’t fall asleep preferring instead to listen to Ronan and Derek’s breathing even out as they slipped back into slumber. Talia’s pussy tingled faintly in the aftermath of her orgasm, and she subtly squeezed her thighs together teasing her own over-sensitive clit. 

The scent of rain had gone, the soft, heady scent of their combined pleasure filled the room taking its place.  
  
  
*  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. **DubCon** \- Derek's age is not stated in this fic, but he is very obviously not old enough to be consenting to sex because he is not old enough to understand what he is consenting too.
> 
> 2\. **Grooming** \- Derek's parents have groomed Derek for sexual behaviors, and make a few references to refining his sexual technique.
> 
> If there are any tags you think I should add, let me know.


End file.
